


Redeeming The Demon

by Frazi



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Praise Kink, Romance, Sexy Times, Slow Burn, Strong Female Characters, taking the lead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frazi/pseuds/Frazi
Summary: It was meant to shame the others. A way to help redeem him. Maybe take a tiny chance, but oh boy did it get away from me.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 129





	Redeeming The Demon

“You just want her all to yourself,” Asmodeus pouted.

“Pffft! As if! The Great Mammon has better things to do than monopolize a mere human’s attention.”

We’d been discussing our return from Diavlo’s retreat. How Mammon had reached out to me before anyone else when we encountered Cerberus. How he’d agreed to help me with Asmo’s task. No one seemed to remember Levi had also agreed immediately. Sipping my tea, I was about to retort, but Satan beat me to it. “You’re an idiot if you think anyone here actually believes you.”

“How's the weather up there in the land of delusion?” Asmo sneered.

“Even I can tell that was a bad lie,” Beelz muttered from where he was sprawled on the floor beside my couch.

I frowned as they chuckled, my eyes going to Mammon who turned red and scowled. “So RUDE! I am still older than you, ya know! Idiot, ingrate, little brothers.”

“Mammon is ineptly resorting to name calling as he pretends not to be completely besotted with the normie. Hashtag lamecity. LMAO. And sent!”

“Hey, the normie is still here.” I nudged the back of Levi’s head as he was the closet to me, sitting beside my knee.

“Oi! I got no interest in Storm whatsoever! Will the lot of you shut up already!”

“The lad doth protest too much, methinks.” Satan jeered with a cackle.

“I do not!!!”

“So if I happen to just slide my head into her lap, you wouldn’t bust a vein?” I nearly spit out my tea as Satan slid across the couch he’d been sharing with me and placed his head over my folded thighs.

“Urgh….no. No I’m fine. I don’t care.” Mammon’s eyes caught fire, but he forced his gaze away, arms crossing as his entire body went ridged.

“Hey!” I tried to push Satan’s head off, but he caught my hand and pulled it to his mouth. Those smirking lips gliding over my knuckles as Asmo burst into a delighted peel of laughter.

“Satan,” Mammon growled from across the living room.

“Attaching live feed of Mammon’s helpless attempt to sound threatening while Satan seduces the normie right under his nose. Hashtag loser! And going live!”

Unbidden fury building in my gut, I smacked my tea cup on the table beside the couch. “Oh that is IT!” They wanted something live? So be it. I shoved myself out of the couch, nearly taking Satan’s head with me. The Avatar of Wrath let out an uncharacteristic little yelp, my foot nearly trampling over Beelz. And right there in the sight of Levi’s camera and Asmo’s startled breath, I stalked across the room and straight at the glaring demon sprawled in the lone love-seat by the fireplace.

Mammon blinked startled then choked on his breath as my knees straddled his hips and I climbed on top of him. Behind me I felt the horrified stillness of the other brothers as I threaded my fingers the into soft white strands of Mammon’s hair. This wasn’t how I had planned to reveal my growing interest in my best friend, but I really had had enough.

So casting one deliberate glance over my shoulder I made sure Levi’s camera was still trained on me, as were the gaping gazes of the other brothers. Then I turned back to my own gaping demon, my nose brushing his as I ran my fingers through his hair. “You are the sexiest, sweetest, most desirable demon I have ever laid eyes on. You don’t crave my attention Avatar of Greed, but I am beyond greedy for yours.” I purred and those Persian blue eyes widened, his breath stalling in his chest. Then I sealed his mouth with mine and kissed him with every ounce of desire and affection I had ever felt for him.

And I didn’t hide the shudder of my body, the needy roll of my hips or the broken little moan as his hands caught my waist. In fact, I arched and twisted and posed with deliberation over the supermodel himself. Take that!

But damn Mammon and his beautiful mouth.

It was meant to shame the others. A way to help redeem him. Maybe take a tiny chance, but oh boy did it get away from me.

The kiss got hotter, deeper, as I plastered myself across every gorgeous inch of him. One of my arms wrapped around his neck, fingers clawing into his scalp as I let the other glide across the slant of his jaw, the heat of his ear. I couldn’t stop touching him! And it had meant to be a quick smooch for the sake of the others. What it became was much hotter and darker and stronger than I had ever thought possible.

And Mammon. He was either an awesome actor as well as a model, or he was equally taken by the strength of his desire as he plundered my mouth. His lips, teeth and tongue suckled, pulled and coaxed low, husky groans from me. His fingers fisting in the arch of my ponytail, the other hand glided along my hip, fingers teasing into the skin between my t-shirt and jeans. The very hard, hot girth of him pressing between my legs was real, as was the low unearthly growl deep in his chest. The very possessive and hungry nip of his fangs on my bottom lip was a claim so firmly staked that the jolt of it yanked my mouth away from him.

Gasping, I rolled over him, my forehead coming to press against his. The greedy demon beneath me shuddered with restraint, his fingers clawing into my flesh as he held me flush against him. His own breath ragged, he opened dark blue eyes to meet my lusty, completely besotted gaze.

Then slowly his mouth widened into a sexy, shit-eating grin, sunlight dancing his eyes. “Hey, Levi?” He called huskily, eyes never leaving mine.

“Hack…ahem. Uh…yeah?”

“How many likes are we at?”

There was a sharp intake of breath from the boy, Asmo letting out a slow whistle.

“Ah….two hundred and eighty six.”

Still smirking up at me, my own mouth doing its best not to grin like an idiot, Mammon slid the back of his hand softly against my cheek, the knuckles grazing my jaw. “Then let’s make it an even three hundred.”

“Four,” I purred huskily and slid my arms around Mammon’s neck again.

“Oh sick, I’m outa here.” Satan came out of the couch.

“My poor stomach.” Beelz muttered and walked to the kitchen.

Asmo hooted as poor Levi moaned in pain, unable to close the live feed as he heinously watched the numbers go up.

The brothers still teased him now and then, but no one teased him about me ever again.

THE END


End file.
